


The best thing

by Nami



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the best thing in their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobiroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiroth/gifts).



> It's a gift for a lovely Tobi <3

Despite what other people think, being popular because he's the lover of the Generals isn't the best thing he gets from their relationship. Also it isn't reading books with Sephiroth on the couch, both wrapped in a blanket or gardening with Angeal just to lay with him next on the grass, looking at the sky. Neither their protection, late dinners or passionate kisses after long missions.

The best are these moments when Cloud snuggles between the bodies of his lovers and is hugged by them before he falls asleep, feeling like he was the most precious thing in the world.


End file.
